Josephine and Mirage (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Josephine and Mirage. One day, Edward and Emily were getting ready for their date. Edward: I hope we'll have a babysitter to get here. Emily: Or perhaps a nanny or godmother for our little Josephine. Baby Josephine: (happy gurgling) Just then, Mirage arrived. Mirage: Hello, Edward. Hello, Emily. I hope I'm not late. Edward: Not at all, Mirage. As Mirage comes in, she saw Josephine. Mirage: And this must be Josephine. Baby Josephine: (giggles) Mirage: Hello, Josephine. Hello. Emily: She's starting to like you. Edward. Are you going to be okay with Josephine while we're gone? Baby Josephine: (hugging Mirage) Mirage: You two go out on your date. I'll take care of everything. Emily: You're a life saver, Mirage. (to Josephine) You be a good filly, Sweetheart. (kisses her baby) Baby Josephine: (laughs) And Edward and Emily left as Mirage took off her coat, her black heeled shoes and put them in the shoe cubby. Mirage: Aren't just an adorable filly. Baby Josephine: (giggles) Mirage: Yes you are. Yes you are. Mirage and Josephine started playing. Later, Mirage started playing with Josephine by bringing out the blocks for her. Mirage: Look, Josephine. (building with the blocks) You want to build it yourself? Baby Josephine: (giggles and tries to build the block but knocked the all down) Mirage: Oops. Baby Josephine: (crying) Mirage: Aw, Shh. It's okay. (gives her a toy duck) You want to play with this? Baby Josephine: (cheers up and plays with the toy duck) It's feeding time, Mirage brought out Josephine's favorite banana and peach. Mirage: Open wide, Josephine. Baby Josephine: (opens and eats) Mirage: There we go. Baby Josephine: (opens and eats) Mirage: That's a good filly. Baby Josephine: (opens and eats) Mirage: That's it. Baby Josephine: (opens and eats) Mirage: That's a good filly. Baby Josephine: (opens and eats) Outside, Josephine got into the mud hole. Mirage had to come and get her. Mirage: Josephine, How'd you get out here? Baby Josephine: (playing in the mud) Mirage: What am I going to do with you? Baby Josephine: (laughs) Mirage steps outside. Mirage: Come on, Josephine. (gets her off the mud hole) Baby Josephine: (giggles) Mirage: We'd better get you cleaned up. Back inside, Mirage wiped her shoes at the mat, put them in the cubby and had to get her cleaned up. Mirage: You'll need a bath. Baby Josephine: (laughs) Mirage: Come on. (takes her upstairs) It was bath time, As Mirage puts Josephine into the tub. Mirage: In we go, Josephine. (Puts her into the tub) Baby Josephine: (happy gurgling) Mirage: (adds bubble soap) Baby Josephine: (giggles) Mirage: (puts baby shampoo on Josephine) Baby Josephine: (splashing and playing) Mirage: (laughs a bit) Baby Josephine: (giggles) It was diapering time, Mirage was getting ready to change Josephine. Mirage: All right, Josephine. It's time to change you. (placed Josephine on a changing table) Baby Josephine: (smiling at Mirage) Mirage: (gives Josephine her rubber ducky) You want this duck? Baby Josephine: (plays with her rubber ducky) Mirage: (changing Josephine's diaper) Baby Josephine: (laughs) Mirage: All clean. Baby Josephine: (hugging and kissed Mirage's cheek) Mirage: (laughs a bit) Baby Josephine: (happy gurgling) Later, Mirage played with Josephine a bit longer. Mirage: Aren't you just adorable? Baby Josephine: (giggles) Mirage: (laughs a bit) I thought so. Baby Josephine: (yawns) Mirage: Are getting sleepy? Baby Josephine: (yawns) Mirage rocked Josephine to sleep and put her into her crib. Just then, Edward and Emily returns. Edward: We're back, Mirage! Emily: How's Josephine doing? Mirage: Shh, (whispers) She's asleep. Edward: Aw, Look at her. Mirage: I've put her to sleep just before you two got home. Emily: Thanks for all your help, Mirage. Mirage: Anytime. So, Mirage became Josephine's godmother. Baby Josephine: (sleeping) The End Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts